Saviour (Rewrite of Heroes)
by JustALittleQueer
Summary: A rewrite of the FanFiction that I wrote more than two years ago. Kid Flash has been kidnapped by Slade and it is up to the Jinx and the Teen Titans to find him and get him back. But will they be able to cope as old memories and secrets come to light? Warnings: violence, occasional strong language.
1. It Kills Me Not To Know This

**Hello everyone. I'm back and here is the first chapter of the rewritten Heroes. Working title comes from 'Saviour' by Rise Against. I am open to suggestions for a different one. I will intend to update this about once a week, and don't be afraid to bother me about it.**

 **Thanks- JustALittleQueer (formerly known as TeamLeo'sVeryOwnFlinxShipper)**

Wally wanted nothing more than to run right now, to ease the itching in his legs and speed through the streets of Jump City. The only thing that

kept him from doing so, of course, was the thought of the tantrum Robin would throw if he found out.

'Blah blah blah be inconspicuous! Secret identities! Blah blah blah.'

It didn't matter how many times he pointed out that it was the middle of the goddamn night and no-one sane was out at this hour.

The Robin he knew wouldn't react like that, the Robin he knew would simply predict his violent death (or incapacitation) at the hands of the Bat and laugh that irritating high laugh that Wally hadn't heard in far too long.

If asked, Wally would say that he didn't know when Dick had changed, when he had become such a stranger.

Wally shook his head, there was no point thinking of that now.

The streetlights lit his path and Wally couldn't help the sound of relief that escaped him as he finally reached the parking lot. This shouldn't take too long.

He reached deep into his pocket and retrieved the crumpled piece of lined paper. ' _Eggs, milk, butter, white sugar'_ it read. The black ink was smudged where Jinx's hand had rubbed over it. Oh, the joys of being a leftie!

It was around 11pm by then and while Wally was still of the firm belief that no-one sane would be out at this hour, he didn't regret it, his excuse was that Jinx made him a little crazy. She had forgotten all about the housewarming party that was being held tomorrow by Mrs Altman downstairs in order to welcome her husband back from an extended stay in the hospital on account of a botched knee replacement. Jinx was beside herself when she realised that they had nothing to bring with them, what kind of guests were they! Thus, Wally had volunteered for the job, no matter how many times she had insisted that she was perfectly capable of retrieving the ingredients herself.

Wally grinned to himself, Jinx was . . . perfect. No matter what she told herself, he was certain that he could look over every inch of her with a magnifying glass and not find a single flaw. He'd even said it on several occasions, each time was met with the same response, a derisive laugh and a soft punch to his shoulder. "Shut up." She would mutter, and Wally would commit to memory the pink flush that spread across her cheeks.

The automatic doors parting with a hiss and Wally couldn't help it, he threw his arms open, palms to the door. Inside the shop there was only the one tired and overworked cashier to bear witness to his imitation of a Sith Lord. The employee, whose name badge identified her as 'Linda', rolled her eyes. Wally grinned sheepishly and collected a shopping basket.

Wally's first stop was the dairy aisle, "What the fuck even is 'a2 milk' anyways?" he muttered as he shoved a milk bottle into his basket, pointedly ignoring the large text proclaiming it to be 'unhomogenized'. Milk was milk in his book.

Before too long Wally, plus his basket of groceries, had reached the checkout. He deposited his purchases on the counter and Linda fixed him with her dull, emotionless gaze.

"Do you have a membership card?" She asked around her gum.

"No, no sorry. I come in here all the time, but I never get around to getting one, you know? I always forget and I-"

"Cash or credit?" She interrupted.

Wally reached into the pocket of his jacket and retrieved the battered leather wallet that he had received from his father on his 14th birthday. "Card, please!" He fished the piece of plastic out from behind a photo of himself and Jinx on New Year's. Courtesy of Cyborg and his never-ending collection of polaroid film.

He passed the card over to Linda and watched out the large glass doors as she completed the payment. Jump City may be a crime-filled shit-hole, but there was something that the moonlight did that gave it a beautiful glow in the night.

"Would you like your receipt?" A monotonous voice broke him out of his trance.

"Uh, no thank you." Wally replaced the card to its place in his wallet and grabbed his grocery bag.

"Have a nice day." She stated.

"You too!" He called back over his shoulder.

The walk back seemed even longer than the one on the way there and he was only halfway home when he first saw it.

It was nothing more than a shadow out of the corner of his eye, but Wally turned around. Nearly ten years as a superhero does nothing if not make you a paranoid freak. Thankfully he wasn't as neurotic as Robin.

Nothing moved, and Wally relaxed. "Dumbass, you're jumping at the wind now!"

He chuckled to himself and turned, only for something to hit him in the head, hard.

Wally barely managed to catch a glimpse of his attacker's metal-toed boots before the blackness swallowed him.

Jinx sighed, tapping the screen of her phone again. It began ringing and she tapped her foot on the ground, in time with her racing heart.

 _'Hey, this is Wally. I can't get to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you later.'_

The line beeped and Jinx could barely contain a sob. "Wally, if you don't call me back within five minutes I'm calling the Tower. That's your final warning."

She set down the phone and glanced over at the clock on the microwave, 11:47. Wally said that he should be back around 11:30, and while it may not seem like too long to worry, it was where Wally was concerned.

Jinx began tapping, long fingernails cutting into the wood of their dining table.

Tap Tap.

She glanced at the clock.

Tick tock.

Tap tap.

Tick tock.

Tap Tap.

Tick tock.

She looked up again, 11:50. Close enough.

Jinx retrieved the phone and swiped off of Wally's contact. She scrolled back up and pressed her thumb on the single name.

The phone only rung once, before it was picked up.

"Hello." The voice on the other end of the line held no trace of sleep.

"Robin. I need help."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. I've All But Just Forgotten

**Hey all! I've actually managed to update on time, is this what being productive is like? Now, with the way things are panning out with this story, there's a good chance that this one will be longer than the original and that it will be way different. Anyways, I hope that I will be able to continue with updating every Friday night (Australia time). Story and chapter title is from the song 'Saviour' by Rise Against.**

Dick had been planning to go to sleep early that evening. His usual routine of going to bed at 3am and sleeping until 6 was taking its toll and his frustration had begun to affect how he interacted with his teammates.

Finally, after days of sharp words and violent outbursts Kory had pulled him aside and insisted- no, pleaded that he rest, for his sake and theirs.

In Dick's defence, he was a bat and once a bat always a bat. His nocturnal habits were hard to kick and merged badly with the sunlight loving nature of Jump City. He was especially bad when he came away from an investigation with questions unanswered and this one was a doozy.

About a month previous, the Titans had had a run in with Slade and had recovered one of the radio-transmitters that the villain had been using. Dick had of course seen the opportunity there and was working at finding a way to track the system that the transmitter used.

It was while Dick was digging around the inside of the device that Dick received the call.

Dick had a great number of cell phones, backups and spares and a few extra to be safe. There were two of that number that he considered to be the 'major' ones, the first of those two, the one that he considered to be his personal one, was currently gathering dust in the draw beside his bed.

This was his 'superhero' phone and contained the numbers of dozens of young superheroes across the globe. Robin, grateful from the endless frustration of trying to hack the transmitter, had the phone to his ear in an instant

"Hello."

The voice that greeted him was that of a forced calm that sent ice shooting through his blood.

"Robin. I need help."

Dick leant further forward, nearly leaving his seat entirely. "Tell me again, what happened?"

The other Titans were bleary eyed and yawning under the bright kitchen lights, but Dick was wide awake.

Jinx glared at him, pink eyebrows knit into an angry line, a part of Dick knew, deep down that this was the third time he has asked that question, he shouldn't blame her for being irritated. A larger part, the detective in him didn't care.

In the back of his mind Dick felt the panic rolling around in a ceaseless rush of _ohgodohgodnothimtoopleasegodican'tlosehimtoo_ \- he squashed it down, right now he couldn't afford to panic, panic never saved anyone and it sure as hell wasn't going to help Wally.

Jinx sighed, "I needed to bake a cake, so I sent W-" Robin glared at her.

She rolled her eyes, "I sent KID FLASH to the shop-"

"Which shop."

Jinx growled, "Maybe I would tell you if you didn't keep on interrupting me! Besides, haven't I told you this already?"

"Fact checking." Cyborg supplied, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards "Rob likes to make sure that he hasn't made any mistakes."

"God forbid he get one word wrong." Raven drawled from her seat by the bench.

Dick turned to his teammates, attempting to stare them into submission, but he was too tired for it to work properly.

"Back to the story!" He snapped over Beast Boy's giggling.

"That is the story. I sent him to the shop. It was the Friendly Grocer, the one downtown. He said he'd be back by 11:30, I called you at ten to. It is now-" She glanced at the clock. "Half past 12."

Robin pursed his lips, "And you're sure you haven't missed anything?"

"Yes." Jinx stated.

"You haven't received any threats?"

"Oh yes, Robin, someone sent a 3-page letter of hatred to us and I forgot to tell you!" Jinx bent over the table, looking about 2 steps away from launching herself at the boy wonder.

"He hasn't been acting weird lately?" Dick continued, unperturbed.

Jinx slumped back against her seat, fight draining far faster than it had appeared. "No weirder than usual."

That seemed to satisfy him. "Beast Boy and Cyborg: go to the grocer, see if there was anyone there that saw him."

"Dude, it's like, the butt-crack of the night!" Beast Boy interjected. "What kind of shop is open at this time!"

Dick opened his mouth, but Jinx answered for him, "It's a 24-hour store. They're always open."

Cyborg clapped a large hand on his friend's shoulder, steering him towards the doorway. "Come on man, they might have donuts!"

Beast Boy needed no further prompting, "Let's go!" He morphed into a cheetah and sped out of the room, Cyborg quick on his heels.

Robin watched them go, before turning to the others: "Raven, Star: I need you two to check the streets, see if there's any evidence of a fight."

As they departed Dick fixed Jinx with a look that the other members of the team had nick-named his 'Bat-stare'. "Come on." He ordered, "We're going to look around your apartment."

The drive over was nothing if not awkward, if Dick was as prone to using clichés as he was at age 13 he might have said that the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. But he wasn't that kid anymore.

Admittedly, maybe building their headquarters on an island in the middle of the bay wasn't the best decision when it came to accessibility. Luckily, Cyborg was a skilled mechanic and had overcome the problem quite easily, or maybe that was just an excuse for him to build a flying car.

It was when the car reached the mainland that Jinx finally decided to break the silence. "You don't trust me." She stated.

"No." Dick replied, gaze fixed unwaveringly on the road. "No I don't."

She swallowed. "Then how come you believe me on this?"

Dick's masked face finally met hers. "Because I know that you care about Wally, maybe just as much as I do."

There was no need to mind secret identities, not right now. It was odd for Dick to admit his care for a friend that he hadn't talked to, not properly anyway. Not for years. But at the same time, it felt right. Wally was one of his oldest friends, there was no way, no matter how far apart they grew, that Dick couldn't love Wally in the unconditional way that only childhood friends truly could.

"Because I know that you wouldn't lie about this." He finished.

 **You may have noticed that I have difficulty writing the other Titans in, due to my inability to write multiple characters at once they will probably appear as more background characters.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. I SWEAR I WILL TRY TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK

Sorry everyone, I know I was meant to update last night and I was hoping that I'd be able to finish Chapter 3 tonight, but I'm kind of fried right now and I can't really write it out right now. Every time I try to write the chapter it goes nowhere. It's the middle of the exam system and you know how that goes.

I will have one up sometime this week and hopefully I'll get Chapter 4 happening as well.

Sorry again.


	4. IGNORE PREVIOUS NOTE I'M A HEINOUS LIAR

Hi all,

Remember my last excuse about exam season? Yeah, turns out I don't remember as much as I thought I did and I'm going to need all the study I can get.

I picked just about the worst time to pick this up again, the next two weeks are going to be heavy exam prep. Then I'm going on a trip with the school. Then for the last week of term it's going to be hectic getting ready for year 12 and such.

The icing on the cake, of course, is that my parents have planned a family holiday overseas where I won't be able to write. I will update again somewhere between the 14th and 19th of October. When I have free time, I will do my best to write some so that I've got stuff planned up ahead.

I'm so sorry to anyone who is actually enjoying this mess of a story. I will do my best to fix this I just have really bad timing.

-Sorry again.


End file.
